


Five Ways Janet Fraiser and Elizabeth Weir Ended Up Together

by vicki



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-01
Updated: 2008-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki





	Five Ways Janet Fraiser and Elizabeth Weir Ended Up Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Five Ways Janet Fraiser and Elizabeth Weir Worked Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/157950) by [vicki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicki/pseuds/vicki). 



1.

Elizabeth had spent eight years as President of the United States and she had done some very stupid things during that time.

First on her own personal list was falling in love with her physician, which had happened during her third year.

Also high on her list was sleeping with her personal physician, although that hadn't happened until her sixth year, after her re-election and a stupid fall on an icy path had damaged the ligaments in her knee.

At least there had been a legitimate reason for all the visits Janet had made to the President's bedroom during that time.

  
2.

Navy commanders did not fuck Air Force majors. Space shuttle commanders did not fuck their mission specialists.

 _Especially_ when both officers involved were female.

Commander Elizabeth Weir had played by the rules her whole life. Ever since her epiphany at age eleven that she wanted to be an astronaut, she had followed a direct path to the stars and become, by the grace of a few weeks, the youngest person to have gone into space.

And now she was, only a couple of months away from her first mission in command, and she was risking it all by fucking another woman.

Major Janet Fraiser wasn't her first; just her first since the summer before she had entered the Academy. And she was the first person in a long time that Elizabeth could recall having feelings like this for.

But feelings weren't going to get her into space and it didn't matter that Fraiser knew _just_ how to get her off, nor the fact that she could do things with her tongue that were so good that they should be illegally. (And technically, for them, they were, but Elizabeth wasn't going there.)

And Elizabeth knew that they had to stop doing this, but it was difficult to think when she was in the backseat of her car, with Fraiser's fingers buried deep inside her and her mouth on her breast and any coherent thoughts waved between, _'Dear God, please don't stop'_ and _'Don't let us get caught.'_

She didn't dare to imagine what would happen if they got caught.

  
3.

She was going to have to thank her boss for sending her to California.

Rick would be as confused as hell and demand to know why.

But there was no way that Elizabeth was going to tell him about the desire-filled brown eyes or the kissable lips or the very talented fingers of one Doctor Janet Fraiser.

No, she would just smile at him and remember the sweet taste of the cosmopolitans Janet had been drinking and the sharpness of the tequila licked and sucked off warm skin later that night.

And ask when her next trip west would be.

  
4.

Elizabeth was mostly asleep when her blankets were lifted and a small figure curled up next to her.

"Hey," she mumbled, turning to wrap an arm around Janet.

"Thought you were asleep," whispered Janet, entwining their bodies together in the narrow cot. "Why aren't you asleep?"

"Mmm, sort of asleep," declared Elizabeth. "Eyes closed and everything. I was just missing one important detail."

Janet stretched up to drop a soft kiss on Elizabeth's lips. "That better?" she demanded, cuddling back down.

Elizabeth smiled, one hand slipping under Janet's shirt to rest comfortably on the small of her back. "Much. Goodnight."

  
5.

"And this is where you and I are going to sleep," babbled Natalie excitedly. "Only first we can watch movies and play games and do fun stuff."

Elizabeth smiled at Janet. "She's been looking forward to this all week," she said quietly, leaving the two girls and leading the way back to the kitchen.

"So has Laura," said Janet. "Thank you for doing this."

"It's not a problem," said Elizabeth, reaching up to grab two wineglasses from a cupboard. "To tell you the truth, I'm glad for the company. I've lived here for nearly three years now and my social life isn't exactly what you'd call lively. Red or white?"

"Whichever you're having is fine," said Janet, glancing curiously around the neat kitchen. "And I'm sure _my_ social life is even worse than yours, so any grownup time is always welcomed."

"Hopefully they'll be happy to keep to themselves then," said Elizabeth, pouring two generous glasses of Cabernet Sauvignon and passing one across to Janet. She held up her own glass in a toast. "To grownup fun and increasing our social lives."

Janet laughed softly as their glasses softly clinked together. "Definitely something I can get behind," she said, before taking a mouthful. "Oh, that's _good_!"

Elizabeth smiled as she drank. "As they've taken over the family room, I suggest we retire to the living room," she said. "Although there's no television in there if we wanted to watch a movie too."

"That's fine," said Janet. "Lead the way."

Pausing only to grab the rest of the bottle, Elizabeth moved through to the front of the house.

"You have a beautiful home," remarked Janet, as Elizabeth placed the bottle and her glass on the coffee table.

"Thank you," said Elizabeth. "Would you like a tour?"

Janet looked slightly embarrassed. "If you don't mind," she said. "I've always been curious about other people's houses. I blame my mother."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course I don't mind; I wouldn't have offered if I did," she said, stepping towards the door and nodding at Janet to follow her. "Although I apologize for the mess."

"What mess?" Janet had to ask, as Elizabeth pushed open the door to the final room on the tour; her bedroom. "If Laura was half as tidy as Natalie, I would be a very happy woman indeed."

Elizabeth laughed. "Maybe you'll get lucky and Nat's habits will rub off?" she suggested, crossing the room to turn on her bedside lamp.

"I can only wish," said Janet wryly. "I love this room."

Elizabeth nodded slowly as she leaned against her bed. "It's probably my favorite in the house and unfortunately the one I spend the least amount of time in," she said, sighing.

"That's a shame," said Janet, moving to look out of the window. "I bet you get a fantastic view in the daylight."

"Yeah," agreed Elizabeth. "Sunrise is especially beautiful. Maybe you'll get a chance to see it tomorrow morning."

"I guess it'll depend on how tonight goes," said Janet, turning back to face Elizabeth.

"I guess it will," murmured Elizabeth, watching Janet intently for a moment, before breaking her gaze and blushing ever so faintly.

Janet stepped across so that she was standing next to Elizabeth, who glanced up and flushed even more at their closeness.

"I guess now I should confess to what I was hoping when you extended the invitation to stay to myself as well as Laura," said Janet softly.

"Only if I confess to my own ulterior motives when I issued said invitation," said Elizabeth, smiling slightly.

Janet released a breath that hadn't realized that she was holding. "Oh good," she breathed. "Then I guess you won't be complaining if I do this." She reached up to cup Elizabeth's face before their lips met in a slow and tender kiss. One of Elizabeth's hands moved to rest on Janet's waist, decreasing the distance between them.

"No complaints, no," said Elizabeth, grinning as they reluctantly pulled apart. Janet's thumb gently caressed her cheek. "My only complaint might be if you didn't do it again sometime soon."

Janet laughed softly. "Well, I can't have that, can I?" she said, leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
